The other team
by susilady
Summary: Codename: James and Monica. they work for a branch of pandora soley made for the purpose of espionage, assassination, and bodyguarding. there is not escape from them because they are everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

I fixed my skimpy dress as I walked into the club with my partner, he was next to me looking like a douche bag and I looked like a prostitute paid to go out with him. Our cover was perfect. But I did not agree with it much.

"I cannot believe they are making me wear this! It's a shirt!" I said outraged

"I like it, it makes me forget how boring you really are" he replied sarcastically

"I like your outfit, it shows who you really are" I said looking at his low cut graphic tee and way too tight jeans.

"You suck" he told me, wow he cannot come up with a better comeback. Who is the boring one here?

"You swallow" I replied him

"You choke"

"You gurgle" he stayed quiet for a few seconds with the music blasting in the background "You win this one" he declared

"Who is the boring one now? You douche, anyways we have to find the target, and Intel tells us that his favorite spot in the club is in the V.I.P back room, I will create a diversion, and you know what to do"

I walked next to the entrance of the V.I.P room and made eye contact with one of the girls in there. I slipped in her body, I turned around to see James my partner grab me and escort me out I gave him the signal, I ruffled my hair while catching his eye, now he knows that's me.

I proceeded to walk toward our target, Nicholas Steelman; he was a leader of a revolutionary group trying to destroy Pandora. ever since the terrorist bombings everyone thought Pandora was behind it, I am from an agency that works for Pandora made of contractors, and we carry out assassinations and protection.

"Hey Nikolette!" called out Steelman. I turned around to see if Steelman was calling for me

"Come here gorgeous" as he patted his lap, I gently sat on his lap as Nikolette's consciousness started opening to me,

"Hey there baby" I said in a Smokey voice. Dang this girl smoked like a chimney.

I saw a waitress passing through with tray of margaritas for other V.I.P's, I flashed into her fast enough to make her fall and come back to Nikolette's body without anyone noticing,

"What the hell is wrong with you" said nick to the waitress, he with margaritas on our laps I took it as a chance to get isolated

"Hey baby why we don't go to the bathroom to clean ourselves up" I said with a sexy lip lick

"I like the sound of that"

I passed by James ruffling my hair, then he followed us to the bathroom carrying my body like a princess. when we got to the V.I.P bathroom (which games had to ninja sneak to get in) I flashed back to my body letting Nikolette's fall down, before nick could say anything James already plunged the syringe full of venom into his larynx quieting him, the poison should take about a few minutes to kill him but that is more than enough for us to escape and make Nikolette take the fall. We walked outside the club and met our rides home.


	2. the Intel mission and creepy weirdos

I made the driver stop by a food joint and told him it was for my payment so we stopped by a McDonald's and got some food, after I ate it I told the driver to stop by the road and I vomited all of it.

what a disgusting payment I thought to myself, it was an old habit of mine when I was younger, when I tried to stop the I was forced to continue. What a disgusting world.

When I got home I prepared myself a meal and ate my vitamins, the only thing keeping me alive. Ate it and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to a phone call, an Intel mission, I will be picked up at eight and briefed about it. I did my usual morning routine and went to the car that was already outside waiting for me. James was already in it.

"The mission is to recruit Intel from another company, we believe they have information about us so we want to retrieve those files and retrieve files that might make the company look bad" said James,

"Also I won't be coming with you I will stay in the car, you will have to change in to someone and retrieve the files." easy enough another day person hopping. When I got out of the car I made eye contact with a person long enough to jump in their body, but not long enough for them to notice. as I started gaining access to his consciousness I kid of did not want to, he was a complete perv with thoughts of wanting to sleep with me, and the girl walking five feet in front of him, and her 14 year old daughter. My creep senses were tingling. Plus he was just a worker with not much access to any files. So I jumped to the girl in front of me. Bingo his boss… ew, what kind of guy wants to have a threesome with his 40 year old boss and her 14 year old daughter. Moving on I found the right person, I got access to her consciousness so I knew where her desk was, and where the files were.

when I got to her desk after saying hi to a couple Joes I opened the computer and the files, I deleted the files about us and e mailed the files about them to myself, then I deleted the page from the browser history and went outside, I jumped back into my body and told them that the job was done


End file.
